A Nice Place to Visit (remake)
"A Nice Place to Visit" is an episode of the American television anthology series The Twilight Zone, and is a remake of the original series episode of the same name. Opening narration Plot After robbing a pawn shop, Henry Francis "Rocky" Valentine is shot by a police officer as he tries to flee. He wakes up to find himself seemingly unharmed by the encounter as a genial elderly man named Pip greets him. Pip explains that he has been instructed to guide Rocky and give him whatever he desires. Rocky becomes suspicious, thinking that Pip is trying to swindle him, but Pip proves to have detailed information on Rocky's tastes and hobbies. Rocky demands that Pip hand over his wallet; Pip says that he does not carry one, but gives Rocky $700 directly from his pocket and says that he can provide as much money as Rocky wants. Thinking that Pip is trying to entice him to commit a crime, Rocky holds him at gunpoint as the two travel to a luxurious apartment. Pip explains that the apartment and everything in it are free, and Rocky starts to relax. However, his suspicions rise up again when a meal is brought in, and demands that Pip taste it first to prove it isn't poisoned. When Pip demurs, claiming he hasn't eaten for centuries, Rocky shoots him in the head, but sees that the bullets have no effect. Rocky realizes that he is dead, and he believes that he is in Heaven and Pip is his guardian angel. Rocky visits a casino, winning every bet he makes as beautiful girls gather around him, and enjoys being able to torment a policeman after Pip shrinks him. Later, Rocky asks Pip if he can see some of his old friends who have also died, but Pip says that this world is for Rocky alone. Except for the two men, no one in it is real. When Rocky wonders what good deeds he could have done to gain entrance to Heaven, Pip takes him to visit the Hall of Records. Rocky looks through his own file and discovers that it only contains a list of his sins, but decides not to worry about it because God apparently has no problem with him being in Heaven. One month later, Rocky has become bored with having his whims instantly satisfied. He calls Pip and asks for a challenge in which he might run the risk of losing. Pip offers to set up a bank robbery, but Rocky abandons the idea, saying that a pre-planned outcome would take the fun out of the crime. He then tells Pip that he is tired of Heaven and wants to go to "the other place," to which Pip retorts, "Heaven? Whatever gave you the idea you were in Heaven, Mr. Valentine? This *is* the other place!" Horrified, Rocky tries in vain to open the now-locked apartment door and escape his "paradise" as Pip laughs malevolently at his torment. Closing narration Cast Alfie Allen as Henry Francis "Rocky" Valentine Clark Gregg as Mr. Pip Category:Episode Category:The Twilight Zone Category:Remake